A War God's Treasure (軍神の宝物)
by It's.a.Yaz
Summary: A tale of Uesugi Kenshin's hardship, torn between an unwavering faith and his forbidden emotions. Shipping: Kenshin x Kasuga, Sasuke x Kasuga. NOTES: - English is not my main language and for that I apologize in advance. Rating may change during the course of the story. One or more historical character who doesn't make an appearance on the series will be included.
1. Beauty of Echigo (越後の美姫)

**R&R please! The more I know people are actually reading this, the more will I have to keep on writing this story. ^_^**

* * *

Those were times of peace. The cherry blossoms have started to display their tones quietly. Yet even so announcing the arrival of a new season. It was easy to see the good mood and tranquility on the faces of all inhabitants from the province, once the harsh winter was finally over.

_Peace... Such relative word._

Thought to himself Uesugi Kenshin. Beams of light invaded his quarters in a soft, rich spectrum of colors. The daimyo enjoyed a cup of tea while reading short stories and poetry, he specially liked those with romantic content. Somehow ironical, since the man would not be able to live a love story of his own. Kenshin was a monk and vowed chastity in honor of Bishamonten several years before. He stood up as he was done with the tea, and guessed that going out for a walk would do him some good. Thus he could testify the early spring by himself.

Upon leaving the Kasugayama castle, the very same where he was born, he seems imperturbable. From subordinates and commoners he got nothing but brief looks. Generally speaking, Kenshin was pleasant and made sure to greet everyone, but that day he refrained from all of it. He walked just enough to get away from the castle and until only the sound of the breeze within the blossoms could be heard. They emanated a sweet fragrance. The monk watched the fields for a while, many blossoms had not yet bloomed. He plucked the rosier blossom in sight and looked through it. Then he settled and sat under one of the threes, and sighed.

_Kasuga..._

Kenshin thought how he would like to caress the ninja's golden locks and decorate them with the blossom he had on his palm. Lately the beautiful woman was all over the monk's thoughts. She was gifted with not only a extraordinary beauty, but also fierce fighting skills. But that wasn't all that caught the attention of the daimyo. Kasuga showed him a side of her that very few men had the privilege of testifying. Behind her strong and threatening mask lived a sweet, kind-hearted woman.

_Her benevolence, her smile, her..._

He shook his head, interrupting his reveries. Kenshin and Kasuga spent a good amount of time together even when outside the battlefield. He was very fond of reciting poems to the ninja, teaching her what he knew and talking about most various subjects. The blonde has fallen in love with Kenshin at first sight, but the monk also nurtured feelings for the beautiful woman. Until then, he remained faithful to Bishamonten... But thinking clearly has become increasingly harder with her around. Lustful desires arose from within the man's heart more and more often. It was clear that Kenshin was worried. He would meditate longer than usual, have consecutive nights spent in vigil and kept and would remain distant from all. Including Kasuga, in a way.

A rustle has broken the silence, showing to be the gallop of a horse. Soon emerged on the horizon one of the Uesugi clan subordinates, mounted. While approaching the still sitting daimyo, the man made a brief salute and reported:

"Kenshin-sama, lord Maeda is in the castle. He came to pay a visit to you, sir."

"Keiji? Huh." The monk answered, slighty puzzled "Return and let him know that I'm on my way."

Immediately the courier headed back, and so did Kenshin shortly after. It did not take long until the daimyo arrived at the front gate. From where he was at, he could already hear the screechy sound of Kasuga and Keiji arguing. The guards opened the gate, and he slowly walked toward the duo.

"Idiot!" Kasuga cried "Don't talk nosense!"

"Hey, Kenshin!" Keiji waved from a distance, smiling "Here!"

Kenshin got closer and greeted Keiji, smiling back. Kasuga bowed briefly to her lord, flushing a little.

"It is good to see you, Keiji. What brings you to Echigo this time?"

"I wanted to check up on you. And on Kasuga-chan too, right?" He winked at the blonde, provoking her. She frowned in response. "And before you ask, I didn't come by empty-handed." He smiled and pointed at a richly ornate jug tied to his waist. "I brought this beauty right here! I'm sure you'll love it."

The monk chuckled softly.

"Please, come in."

Kenshin entered the castle, followed by the ninja and the samurai. They got to a large hall, and Kasuga immediately slid the doors open, revealing the sight of a garden with a small hot spring pound and with a forest view behind the castle walls. They sat by the door and engaged in conversation while the blonde went to fetch the pottery for serving them.

"The guards said you went out when I got here." Keiji shrugged "Hope it's not a bad time."

"Not at all, friend. I was merely getting some fresh air. How are things in Kyoto?"

"Same old. I still owe you a painting, didn't forget that!" The samurai grinned and scratched his scalp. "What about you, anything new?"

"Not really, Keiji. Which somehow can be considered a good thing. Echigo is prosperous and at peace."

Kenshin smiled slightly, but his blue eyes were cold and distant. The samurai artist had some sensibility and he could tell something was wrong with the daimyo. Yet he kept it to himself, nodding back. Moments later, the ninja arrives with the cups.

"Hey, Kasuga-chan... Only two cups?"

Keiji asked and she shrugged.

"No way, you will drink with us! I insist."

She looked hesitant at Kenshin expecting some sort of approval.

"Join us, Tsurugi."

Obediently, the blonde left and let the two alone for a while longer. Upon returning she served the men and got served by Keiji. The monk tasted his first sip and so did the samurai while watching him in anticiption. The daimyo sighed in approval.

"You are absolutely right, Keiji. This here, is fantastic."

Kasuga drank silently while the other two made small talk. In the course of the afternoon, Kenshin watched the mountainous landscape, and even though he talked to his friend, his answers were shorter and less frequent than usual. He seemed more interested on enjoying the warmth of his drink per se, as if he depended on its torpor to be there. The ninja also did not seem to scold at Keiji for anything, nor got angry with the wanderer at any time. Even more surprising, Kenshin and Kasuga barely exchanged glances or talked to each other. It was plain to the samurai that something was wrong. Keiji couldn't simply let things at that current state. Already slightly drunk, he tried to draw the woman's attention:

"You know what, Kasuga-chan... I heard an odd rumor these days!" He scoffed "Outrageous, really! Some have been saying around the capital that one of the Ten Braves from the young tiger of Kai, Sanada Yukimura..."

Once he heard the name of Takeda's pupil, Kenshin seemed interested on what the man had to say and the blonde got stiff like a rock. She obviously knew what that was about. She clenched her fists as her face started to blush, feeling something between shame and anger.

"The ninja Sarutobi Sasuke was going to get married with the number one beauty of Echigo, the ninja retainer of the Uesugi clan!" He laughed "Can you believe that?!"

The monk raised his brows, slightly surprised by the story. Kasuga replied, outraged:

"Pure fallacy! That jerk... He is spreading that! Kenshin-sama! I... would not leave you, my lord, ever!"

The monk calmly finished his drink and beckoned the ninja for a refill.

"I believe in you... However, part of the rumor is truthful. Indeed..."

Kenshin slowly stood up and showed his back to Keiji and the now insecure ninja, gazing at his cup and then at the already setting sun on the horizon.

"Echigo's most beautiful woman is you, Kasuga."

"K-Kenshin-sama..."

The blonde muttered shyly and Keiji grinned pleased. Apparently everything went as expected, to the samurai. Though only the sunset testified the bitter sorrow in the fate cursing blue eyes. Kenshin grieved. Grieved for a woman who will never be fully happy by his side. And grieved for himself, who because of his own choices has lost forever what later he would realize to be the most precious person of his world.


	2. A Woman in a Man's World (男の世界で女)

The night falled. As soon as the sun went down, Keiji also left Echigo. The night seemed quieter than usual, and especially colder. The chant of the crickets was the only noise in the whole room. Kenshin remained quite still as in that moment he made a decision. He promptly left the hall, not bestowing a single glance at the blonde woman. If he were to look at her frail eyes once more, certainly he would turn back. The monk then spent the rest of his restless night surrounded by nothing but dark.

* * *

"Kasuga..."

Kenshin muttered, with some effort. His voice sounded hoarse and pained.

"Get her here."

The maids bowed respectfully, and left the daimyo's room shortly after.

The ninja stood still in her room, as she had just changed to her training clothes. She sighed deeply and soon was surprised by one of the monk's maid, who bowed and uttered gently.

"... Kenshin-sama awaits."

Kasuga nodded. Upon hearing those words, her heart would always race in expectation. Although that time was different. Something was off. She felt a chill down her body, as her sixth sense told her something crucial was about to happen. And somehow she just knew it was going to be bad.

She sat by the daimyo's door a few minutes later, and swallowing hard, she announced her presence in a faint tone. Behind the sliding doors she was able to peek through and see his completely still figure. She entered the room and sat properly on her legs, hands folded on her lap. He didn't move an inch. A few minutes passed. The silence was absolute and the tension was evident. For Kenshin, those minutes seemed to be hours. He gathered all the strength he managed to find in his being to elaborate everything required to be said. From where she was sitting, the blonde could not see his trembling hands, nor the sweat running down his face. Until finally, silence dissipated:

"I need you to leave Echigo."

The words have sliced the air like daggers. Kasuga took a while to understand and process what she's been told. His voice seemed frail and tired, with something deep down that seemed indecipherable. At first, her reaction was shock. But soon assumed the obvious. A mission.

"… Where would you like me to scout, Kenshin-sama?"

"It is not a mission, Kasuga..."

His voice faltered as his chest burned and his stomach felt sick. Not by passion or by the heat of the battle. Just pain.

"…"

The other barely could answer. She wasn't understanding a thing nor did see the purpose of the whole thing... She did not want to comprehend, to say the least. Felt her hands and feet tingle, as sweat trickled down her forehead.

"I... I don't understand..."

The daimyo's chest sunk more and more into something close to an endless pit. At that very moment, everything sounded like a distant tale, something completely out of reality. His body grew numb, of his mouth came words as unfamiliar as the tongue of a distant folk. To bear his own pain as if from an unknown novel's character... Seemed easier that way.

"I need you to do me one last favor, and once it's done you are no longer under my command. I want you to deliver a message…"

Her heart stopped. A deafening ring took over her ears. Words scattered like dust in the air, and slowly all the sounds that hovered around the ninja's head started to reveal their meaning. Her throat dried. That could only be a trick, or some sort of joke, it just could not be real.

_Why?!_

The woman's voice barely came out without dragging along tears that insisted to flow out her hazel eyes.

"K... Kenshin-sama..." She whispered, swallowing "I, Kasuga, am ready to take away my own life... If I have displeased or betrayed my lord in any way... B-But... This decision, I really don't..."

_As long as you are with me, you..._

He clenched his fists, interrupting his thoughts. Memories flitted through his mind, almost indistinguishably. Memories of a long distant past. A dark haired beauty, a buddhist temple, tears... _Death_. The monk took a deep breath, struggling to keep his voice from trembling. It wasn't very successful.

"Just ... Do it for me ... For you, Kasuga."

Kenshin's voice was weak, almost inaudible and this time, the blonde was able to notice his shaking hands. She didn't know how to react. At that time, she barely knew what to think. Her physical reaction was to slowly move away from the daimyo, contradicting her inner urge of hugging him tight, right there. She wanted to scream and refuse to let him go.

_How?! I can only be happy by your side!_

But just like her love, the loyalty of the ninja towards Kenshin was immeasurable. Somehow in an extraordinary way she managed to suppress her impulse that now flowed from her eyes in silent tears, drawing the shape of her pale face.

"Go to Kai ... Hand this to Shingen."

By the end of the sentence, Kenshin's voice was nothing but a whisper. He finally moved. With eyes still sealed shut, the monk stood up towards the woman and sat in front of her with a scroll in his posession. He placed it in her hands and raised his own to her wet face, feeling the warm liquid seeping through his lean fingers. For the first time in something that seemed like forever, he faced Kasuga's teary hazel eyes, fixing every detail of such delicate face in his mind. She saw in the man's eyes something she's never seen before. Not even when Kenshin's life was hanging by a thread, his blue eyes crossed hers like in that instant. It was peculiar, intense, as it tried to tell her a thousand things at once. They ordered her to go, but begged her to stay. Yet between all those whispers, there was something ever accurate, a word that overlapped all the chaos of words unspoken, and still, understood. _Farewell_.

He closed his eyes and let her go. She left. And then finally, he wept.

* * *

Castle of Kōfu, Kai province. The day was already turning into dusk, and Takeda Shingen headed to the village in order to see a comedy play which would soon begin, followed by the young and skilled Yukimura and a few other retainers. The atmosphere was friendly and relaxed, one could hear the buzz between villagers and traders as the mounted samurai group passed by. Children pointed and called their names out loud in excitement. That was not a particularly rare sight at Kōfu, but certainly appreciated.

"Oyakata-sama..." Yukimura questioned, hesitant "Since you enjoy to see the play so often, wouldn't it be more convenient for you to summon the artists to the castle instead of going all the way here among the peasants in the village?"

The very moment after hearing such question the sturdy daimyo stiffened as a diamond in rough, and without any formality or mercy, he threw a mighty punch right in the samurai's face, who literally flew off the horse and crashed against the first wall towards his direction.

"No!" He replied harshly "Don't you understand, Yukimura? A leader who places himself above his people, just like the roof of a castle, it will soon perish if its pillars get hit. A leader who is among and honor his people is truly unshakable, for having subordinates is to be at the mercy of fate. Having allies instead, that is what makes a man invincible."

"O... Oyakata-sama...!" He howled astonished and stood up without a single blink, approaching Shingen and rubbing the bruise on his face "Now I understand. To use modesty to one's advantage in such way... It's brilliant, Oyakata-sama!"

"Yukimura!"

"OYAKATA-SAMA!"

"YUKIMURA!"

"OYAKATA-SAMAAA!~"

The echoes of their enthusiastic shouts could be heard from a distance by Kasuga who was getting close to the village, and despite the unyielding expression on her face as she drifted through the trees, the woman was broken inside. Her teary eyes betrayed her like a shallow lake. However her experienced spying instinct was always vigilant, so at that minute she could tell, but hardly, that she was being stalked. And certainly by no ordinary ninja either.

"Who's there ...? Sasuke? Whoever you are, reveal yourself NOW."

Her threat came out like the hiss of a viper. Not too long after a giggle echoed through the trees. The voice wasn't quite deep enough to belong to an adult man, but was not particularly feminine nor sweet. It was also too raspy for a boy, something almost like a stretching panther, or a sensual smoker prostitute soon after waking up.

"Got me! I'm impressed. You're good aren't cha? I mean, for someone who dresses like _that_, you know."

The voice teased. Kasuga gritted her teeth, still trying to locate its source.

"Who are you?!"

"Technically, you're the trespasser here so keep your mouth shut." She answered uninterested "I'm afraid Sasuke is off duty today. But since you know know him, I won't slit your throat right away if you explain me what the hell is your business here in Kōfu."

"I come in peace on behalf of Echigo. I carry a letter for Takeda Shingen to be delivered into his hands only."

The blonde answered acidly. The mysterious ninja thought it over for a second.

"Try anything cute and things are gonna get ugly for you, doll. Go ahead."

The quietness and the rustle of the leaves took over the woods again, and despite the fact she was being watched, Kasuga continues the trip, though uncomfortable with the situation. Not too long afterwards the ninja found the path to the village, now it was only a matter of time until she reached the daimyo. Followed to the castle, but upon seeing a bustle among the townsfolk, she decided to investigate. Bingo. There was the Tiger of Kai, along with his most loyal generals. While passing by a small Buddhist temple of the village, Shingen decided to do a short prayer. He dismounted from his horse and asked the others to wait outside. It came in the perfect timing. When the burly man entered the temple, the blonde already awaited. He immediately recognized her, and seemed to be more curious than surprised about the ninja's presence in there. Sitting on her legs, she bowed respectfully to the daimyo, offering him the scroll in her hands.

"Pardon me for the intrusion, Takeda-dono. I bring a message from Echigo."

"Oh, Kasuga. It's good to see you." He nodded, serious but friendly, taking the scroll to himself "I assume that it is from Kenshin?"

"Y-Yes..."

The blonde lowered her head and felt her chest even heavier upon hearing about the now distant man. She swallowed hard. He always had a enormous consideration for Shingen ... Kasuga did not understand, and even if she did, she refused to accept the reason for that letter to be her final mission. A cruel puzzle where deliberately, no piece ever fits. When turning her eyes back to the daimyo, she noticed he already started to read the letter, and despite her curiosity being great, greater still was her desire to simply fade away. She began to stand up as her voice hardly came out.

"Then, if I may..."

"Wait." He gestured for the ninja to remain in place. He went on reading for a few seconds and returned his gaze to her, with a puzzled look on his face. "… Do you know by any chance what this message is about?"

"No sir..." She muttered, her head still down.

"Very well." He cleared his throat, still watching the ninja with a peculiar expression, and then retook the reading out loud. "_Shingen. As the leader of Echigo, I am __eternally grateful to Bishamonten for having the honor to cross swords against such a noble opponent like you . In memory and respect to our battles, I offer you the service of Kasuga to be used as it may come to be efficient. I am confident that her talents will be a valuable addition to the forces of Kai. Sincerely, Kenshin._"

"…"

The woman had an empty look on her face. She felt her throat closing and her ears ringing, and not a single word came out of her half open mouth. Her body was taken by a mix of despair, rage and pain. Before she could even object the information she had just received, Shingen stood up, straightening the sleeves of his haori.

"Well, it's settled then."

He left the temple, leaving to Kasuga no choice but to follow him. From the outside, she noticed all the stares focused at her presence, especially that of Yukimura. It made her shudder and tighten her cold hands. Suddenly, the daimyo roared to the winds as his calling echoed throughout the village.

"SAIZOU!"

A few seconds later, the figure of a woman suddenly appeared kneeling before Shingen, revering him. For her camo and black uniform, it was clear that she was one of the special agents from the Sanada clan.

"At your service, Oyakata-sama."

"Listen." He commanded strictly, pointing at Kasuga with his head "This is the newest member of Kai's ninja squad. Take her to the headquarters and introduce her to the others. Done that, consider yourself dismissed for today."

"Roger that."

The blonde recognized that voice immediately. It was the same as before, in the woods. The woman stood up, revealing a figure about half a span shorter than Kasuga, build slender and athletic. She wore the typical metal headpiece on her face, her hair a misty gray mane falling about her shoulders, and eyes as black as ink. Her face looked overall inexpressive, but her eyes had a glimpse of amusement to them as she nodded to Yukimura and then faced the ninja of Echigo.

"Follow me."

Kasuga remained silent, but quickly both vanished into thin air. Shingen went back to his horse, and everyone followed without one word. Not enduring the suspense, Yukimura cut off the tension in the air, confused.

"What was that all about? Why would she…"

His question died halfway as he failed to finish the sentence. He was astonished.

"Kenshin sent her. Any service that she might show to Kai will be only in loyalty to him. Have no doubt of that."

"… Why would he do that though? I mean ... She was his right arm, right? Why would he just send her away like that, out of nowhere?!"

"Nothing is _out of nowhere_ Yukimura ..." He sighed. Watching the sunset, he answered his pupil in a calm manner "A man has to do what it takes. I'm sure it was a difficult decision, and I respect him for that."

"Oyakata-sama..."

"Enough." He snapped impatiently "The play will begin soon and I don't want to miss a thing."

Shingen understood. The ardent devotion which Kasuga had for Kenshin was not merely admiration or militarist respect. And when Kenshin put at risk his own life and all his legacy achieved within more than a decade just to protect her, everything fell in place. He loved that woman, but having her would result in the wrath of Bishamonten. And a leader should fear nothing more than the wrath of a God over their land. "It was wise, he did what he could." The daimyo of Kai thought to himself.

Not far from there, the two ninjas walked without haste to the training facility, for Kasuga's displeasure.

"Kasuga, right?"

There's no answer. The dark eyed woman sighed in disapproval, casually grabbing out her obi sash a small kiseru pipe and a tiny bag. From the later she took a pinch of thin tobacco and placed it in the bowl, lighting it up with a snap of fingers. Storing the bag back in the obi, she took a long puff and released the smoke slowly as she closed her eyes..

"Doesn't matter, I heard it all anyway." She shrugged "You have quite the reputation around here."

She kept silent still. The ninja analyzed Kasuga for a while. She was clearly upset, but it wasn't just that. Behind her clearly annoyed look, her hazel eyes were full of anxiety and resentment. She then kept puffing on.

"I'm Kirigakure Saizou, by the way. You must have heard of me. It's usually like that, many hear, not so many see. Camouflage is my specialty, of course." She smirked. More of the usual inexhaustible silence followed, as she sighed compassionately "Look, I know it's hard but... Here in Kai it's not so bad. You'll see."

Their eyes met for a split second and nothing more, since Kasuga turned to her own feet. A few minutes later, they faced with a large building with a vast outdoor area, containing plenty of training equipment in martial arts, kenjutsu, archery, kunai and shuriken throwing . There were a handful of ninjas in training, all men. When facing such environment, Kasuga got a bit more dazzled than she should. It felt like a decade since the last time she set foot in a place like that. It was nowhere near the grand ninja schools, but it was enough to redeem some memories. Four slow and loud claps brought the blonde back to reality, and only then she realized the pressure of the prying eyes upon her.

"Hey! Listen y'all." Saizou uttered in high and good tone, although not so very courteous, while throwing the tobacco ashes on the ground. "Alright, this is Kasuga. she'll spend a while in here. Any objections or stupid questions, you deal with _her_. That's all."

Some of the ninjas looked at one another, and a small buzz emerged at the yard. Kasuga observed the response with contempt, especially when she heard one or two comments about her supposed engagement to Sasuke, and even raunchy comments about her appearance. She frowned and Saizou chuckled lightly between her teeth.

"Sucks to be a woman in a man's world, don't ya think?"

"… You gotta be kidding me." For the first time since the two have crossed looks, she muttered something. And she was enraged "Sarutobi is a dead man. Oh, he'll pay."

"I know how you feel." She smirked playfully "But I need to show you your room. Come with me."

The two entered the mansion. It looked imposing in the outside but in reality it was quite easier, kind of like a pension with two floors. There was a large room, which Kasuga assumed to be some sort of dining hall, also a medium kitchen, a weapon storehouse and some hallways. The gray-haired ninja goes straight to the stairs, waiting for the other to come along.

"All the dorms are shared downstairs. But don't worry, I won't be that cruel and throw you in a bunch of sweaty dudes. Partly because they are not of the same quality as you or me, if you know what I mean." She got in the second floor and went straight to the end of the hallway "Most of those who sleep upstairs have their own room. Except for the Miyoshi brothers, God knows why. Lucky for you, there's one empty room left. Here."

Saizou slid open the door to the last room. There was a small window with sight to the forest, on the tatami floor nothing but a folded futon, a small closet and a lamp. Hesitant, the blonde walked into the room slowly, analyzing the environment.

"I'll get you some clothes, must be awful sleeping with that thing on." She remarked, scratching her nose "My room is next to the one in front of yours. Drop by if you need anything."

She then finally left Kasuga on her own, who took a deep breath, relieved. The sun had set and the chant of the crickets dominated the evening. Leaning against the wall, she slipped slowly until she reached the floor, embracing her legs. Thought of Kenshin. Her heart tightened and her stomach got sick. For the first time in a long time, like a wounded wolf deserted by its pack, she felt completely alone. Even if she were surrounded by all the nations, it would not make a difference, for the only person that mattered at that moment was as unreachable as a dream after the awakening.

_In my dreams, at least you're still here ..._

The blonde took shelter on the futon, waiting patiently for the refuge of sleep. She knew it would not come until her body went into exhaustion and until her tears dried up completely. Yet she waited, anyway.


End file.
